devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Jun Fudo (Cutie Honey vs Devilman Lady)
Jun Fudo '''was an elite agent of the Human Alliance that went by the name '''Devilman Lady. In the manga Cutie Honey vs Devilman Lady, she is sent to investigate reports of Devil Beasts lurking at St. Chapel Academy. Appearance Jun was a tidy young woman with a slender figure and long brown hair. As Lady, she grew a few meters in height and grew hair in specific areas of her body. Bat-like wings and antenna sprouted from her head, she grew spiked claws on her hands and feet, and gained a pointed spade tail. Abilities Jun possessed superhuman strength and enhanced speed. She could tear through flesh with his claws and even pierce enemies with her tail. Personality Jun was a caring woman that passionately cared for humanity. She would frequently express sorrow for her foes, knowing they were never fully in control of their actions. History After defeating a feral Devil Beast in Tokyo, Jun is contacted by Lan Asuka, who gives her an unusual assignment, to go undercover and discover the source of strange activities at St. Chapel Academy. Posing as a teacher, Jun begins her detective work, making an assessment of the girls in her class. She stumbles upon a pretty, blonde, half-American girl named Honey Kisaragi. Lan appears before her and asks her to focus on her duties, before vanishing off into the air. That night, a girl is seen transforming into a large feline-esque beast that roars before running into the night. At the same time, Jun knocks on Honey's door and begins to ask her about the strange activities that had occurred recently. Honey mentions a large upside down peeping face before a scream is heard. Honey identifies it as Natsuko Aki and Jun runs to protect her. Honey transforms into her Cutie Honey persona in private before following. Fully transformed, Jun breaks down Natusko's door to encounter the feral cat beast looming over Aki and her girlfriend, Scarlet Hamano. Jun defeats the beast, forcing it to flee. As Lady attempts to pursue the target, she is suddenly blocked by Cutie Honey, with the latter believing Jun to be a member of the terrorist group Panther Claw. Honey slices Jun's chest, forcing her to retreat into the forest, turning back to her human form to recover. Honey follows, having transformed back into her normal form, and sees Jun wandering the woods. The two decide to return to the school, completely oblivious of each others true identity. In the morning, Jun tries to warn her senior teachers Ms. Alphone and Principal Pochi, about the monster, but they laugh at her warning. That night, it is revealed the cat beast is actually Ichigo Koyama, a love rival of Hamano, vying for Natsuko's affection. She transforms again in a fit of rage, at the same time Jun senses the nearby beast and becomes the Devilman Lady. Ichigo and Jun run into the woods where they do battle. Jun proves far stronger than the teenager, forcing Ichigo to flee, only to be shot by a hail of Anti-Beast bullets fired by H.A Soldiers. She instantly returns to her human form and falls unconscious. The soldiers then tie her up and take her away as Lan approaches and tells Jun there are still Devil Beasts at St. Chapels. In spite of Jun's protests for help on the matter, Lan quickly vanishes again. In the morning, Asuka offers some assistance by giving Jun the details of Panther Claw, led by the possibly demonic Panther Zora and her lieutenant Sister Jill. Lan then brings the conversation to the fight between Panther Claw and Cutie Honey, whom the two believe was the girl who attacked Jun on the first night. At night, the school finds itself under a pressing attack as the terrorist Unicorn Panther leads a group of Panthers in an attempt to assassinate Honey. Scarlet Hamano transforms into a humanoid squid-like Devil Beast and kidnaps Natsuko. Honey attempts to fight Hamano, but is overwhelmed by her strength and flees as the squid chases her. Jun then smashes into Hamano and begins to battle her, distracting her from Honey. In the courtyard, Honey is attacked by Unicorn Panther and her men and is quickly overwhelmed, saved only by the sudden arrival of Hamano, who comes crashing through the woods with Lady close behind. The distraction gives Honey time to get the upper hand and kill Unicorn Panther. Shortly after, Jun tears Hamano to pieces, killing her. Their mutual enemies defeated, Jun and Honey turn back to their human forms and promise to help one another fight evil together. Category:Characters Category:Manga charecters Category:Angels Category:Devilman Lady vs Cutie Honey Category:Devilman Lady vs Cutie Honey Characters